Sven Hansen
:"Is he a hockey player or a reincarnated Viking? Sven Hansen handles his hockey stick like it is a battleaxe and only pauses a game to have a quick drink. His is a heart of gold drowned in a lake of mead, a true fighter who honors the strength of his ancestors. The only things Sven loves more than Norway are his friends... and the way Amy looks at him." ::-Description Sven Hansen is a character that appears in ObsCure II. He is voiced by Lawrence Bailey, and, in the short film inspired by the saga, ObsCure: The Uncertain Truth, he is played by Marcus McLness. Appearance He has not-so-long dirty blond hair with a little facial hair. He has light blue eyes which are common if you are from the Scandinavian area. His build is not too skinny, but not too buff. He wears a closed yellow and red hockey jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also wears normal jeans and shoes that match his jacket. Personality He's very cool and laid back, the type of guy that makes a lot of friends and is quite popular. He's shy when it comes to girls though, especially ones that he really likes. He can easily be angered; even though he has a coolness about him doesn't mean he's a push over. He has a nice heart and is a well-rounded guy. Loyal and mature, he's very attached to his Norse origins and is very interested in Scandinavian mythology. He often applies Scandinavian metaphors and smiles in his speeches, thus showing how much loves and reveres his native country's traditions. He is also an avid hockey player to the point where he is fanatical. Aptitude Being athletic, Sven is strong, and just like Kenny, his ability is strength. With it, he can move and lift objects impossible for his teammates. Background Sven Hansen is a student born in Oslo, Norway. He spent the first 2 years of childhood in Norway, but when he was still a little kid, his parents move to the United States. He's a student in Fallcreek University and plays in its hockey team, the Fallcreek Vikings, and is Corey Wilde's best friend. But unlike the latter, he doesn't let rage and vengeful feelings get to him, as he's always putting in first place the people he cares about. He is very attracted to Amy Brookes, a college partner, who is flattered by Kenny Matthews; This attraction has given birth to a competition between the two boys, but it seems to have created mutual antipathy. Friendly and good-natured, Sven loves to have fun with his friends, attend parties and hang out with them, although as to convey a very mature and romantic side to the other sex. Fallcreek Outbreak ΔΘΓ's Last Party Corey and his girlfriend, Mei Wang, meet up Sven and Amy at his room. He greets them warmly and Amy introduces them to a rather innocent looking flower-based drog. Corey sniffs it and asks them what it is. Sven mentions that everyone on campus has been making tea and mixing it with a flower and he thinks it's time for them to try it. Kenny comes by and sniffs the tea as well, he is then admonished by his sister. He tells them that he will see them later at ΔΘΓ party. Sven is curious about how they'll get into the party, Jun, Mei's sister, mentions that knowing her that won't be an issue, as she may know a few people from the brotherhood. Corey soon have a nightmare and Sven appears in it. He looks quite grisly and his arm is barely attached, he soon disintegrates insulting Corey, for thinking he'll steal Amy from him. Both of them wake up and have an energy drink and recover. After a bunch of mortifilia flowers blossom, the party turns into a hellish nightmare. The students are infected by mortifilia spores and transform into abominations. Corey, Mei, Amy, and Kenny manage to escape and they encounter Sven, as he just came to the party. He expresses his disappointment with the party and nearly gets run over by a car. Soon, Corey discovers that it's his car. Aghast and angered, he goes and tries to find his car with Amy. Mei gets a distress call from her sister. She tells her not to worry and drags Sven along. He asks Kenny to help them, however, Kenny states that he is not feeling well. He tells them that he needs to go to the hospital and get medicine. The Dorms Sven and Mei go back to the dorms. Jun talks to her sister showing how distraught and frightened she is. They are near the front entrance, however, Sven says that the magnetic lock is destroyed. Thus, Sven and Mei get through a gate, nonetheless, Sven is distraught when the gates close. Jun remarks that the infected students she sees are actually monsters, Mei reassures that they trying to get to her. Mei and Sven get in and he fight some harpies, while Mei hacks a door to the girls' dormitory. They find Jun being grabbed by an Amorphous, they attack him, but he throws Jun out of a window, but after they kill him, Jun talks through her Walkie-Talkie revealing that she's alive and landed in the basement. Mei has the idea to check the security system near the reception hall. Mei talks to her sister and tells to try to find the power switch. Jun grabs a piece a wood with some sharp metals and she keeps walking fighting a harpy and escaping from a Amorphous, until she gets to a room with no cameras, so she advances without Sven and Mei's aid. After a couple of minutes, the basement door is opened, so Sven and Mei go to find Jun and once they find her they discover that she was killed by one of the monsters. Mei mourns her death. Sven, hearing a growl, grabs Jun's key chain and tells Mei that they have to go. She is reluctant to leave Jun behind, nonetheless, Sven forces her. So Sven, taking the lead, takes her to her car, and he drives her to the hospital, not so far from the university, but as the whole city has been infected, it was better to go on car and avoid confrontation, in the road, she tells Corey that Jun died and Sven tells him that he'll take her safe to the hospital. The Hospital Sven and Mei reach the hospital and once they get out the car, they're approached by some harpies. They go through the front entrance, though not without difficulty, because while Sven closed the door, an Amorphous try to prevent it. Sven and Mei finally reunite with the group. When approaching the professor Richard James, he hands them an improved battery. Sven asks how he did, the professor replies that he surfed the internet. He then tells them that they can access the parking lot, but a homemade explosive is required to break the wall. Once made, Corey and Sven try to find a way to get into parking lot, while joking and talking, as Corey tells him that if he and Amy survive the night, they'll become a couple. Eventually they are successful and reach a door that leads them through a warehouse, but as the whole group proceeds to go to the parking lot, they are assaulted by a now mutated Kenny. Sven and Amy are knocked out along with almost everyone else. Corey and Mei are the only ones left standing, they fight him. After taking some damage, Kenny throws Corey into a pipe and crushes Mei's skull in front of him. Stan Jones and Shannon Matthews arrive on the scene and battle with Kenny some more. After taking sufficient damage, he leaves the hospital. Corey mourns Mei's death, Sven and Amy watch their friend in empathy and offer a moment of silence. The Dam They go aboard Stan's van. While traveling, the group encounters an Amorphous and unfortunately, the van falls of a cliff and crashes. Stan, Shannon, and Richard are the only ones who are conscious. Sven, Corey, and Amy on the other hand are not. Stan and Shannon go to the dam and find Amy trapped there. They both discover that the freight elevator controls are dead. Sven picks up Shannon's radio call. She tells him about Amy's situation and he replies that he and Corey are on their way. Sven and Corey go and eventually find the soldiering tools, they meet up with Shannon and Stan near the freight controls. Shannon tells them that Richard has left to find an alternative entrance. All of them go down the elevator, Sven picks up Amy. Kenny tells Shannon that he was not gentle with Amy, here it is implied that he raped her. Sven visibly angered, wishes for Kenny's death. Just in time, the professor finds an escape route. He opens a door and Sven, Amy, Stan and him escape. Corey and Shannon face Kenny and battle him. Leonard's Decrepit Residence In the mean time, Sven and Amy are already on a boat. They land near an isolated shore and find an abandoned house. Together, they face an ArbolTrebol. They enter and discover a greenhouse. Sven remarks that someone must be living here and indeed someone does. They encounter that someone, Jedidiah Friedman, the son of Leonard Friedman and Elisabeth Wickson. Hostile, Jedidiah assaults Sven, Amy is distraught, however, Sven tells her to leave and he'll buy her time. After a brief struggle, Jedidiah gains the upper hand and knocks him out and drags him somewhere. Later, Stan and Shannon enter the house and meet up with Corey. Corey notices that there is something amiss near the closet and opens it. He finds Amy hiding there, she tells them that Sven was kidnapped by a deformed freak. After finding all four crosses and arranging the statues properly, Amy goes into a room and finds Sven on a meat hook, the others come soon after. Here, they witness Sven's grisly death at the hands of Jedidiah. He quickly escapes through a door leading to a mine, Stan and Shannon chase him in revenge. Sven, beyond wounded says his lasts words to Amy and quite distraught, she mourns his death. Trivia *Even though one could consider him and Amy a couple, he actually never confessed to her. She didn't "consider him a friend", because they were never more than that. *Sven's dorm room is 200. It is unknown who his roommate is or if he even has one. *In the restroom in the boys' dorm, there is a hidden message on the mirror. When the hot water's turned on, the steam reveals the message to be, "This evening, come party in room 200." This message was left by Sven, since this is his room number, as his friend Corey Wilde points out. Gallery 1000px-Sven 3.jpg Sven.png SvenAmy.png|Sven and Amy SvenRE2.png|Sven in the Dam Corey and Sven.jpg|Corey and Sven in the university SvenB&W.png|Sven in the animated cutscenes after fighting Jedidiah Sven Hansen.png|A render of Sven Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters Category:Deceased Characters